


A summer weekend away

by Clara_Jimmy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Developing Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Summer Vacation, it´s not awkward anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy
Summary: Doyoung and Renjun take a trip out of town to unwind
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A summer weekend away

**Author's Note:**

> Their awkward brodate sparked my storyteller´s mind, I have nothing to apologise for. I´ve almost finished one other work and then I´ve just spontaneously created this in one go :D  
> What is Renjun´s and Doyoung´s ship name? Doren? Dojun? Renyoung?

Despite dating for over two months their relationship was not smooth and easy like in some stereotypical sweet love story or like they had hoped. Perhaps because they had started as two estranged friends, sort of friends, who had wanted to get to know each other better, explore the weird unresolved sexual tension that would always appear on the rare occasions they had met, and to maybe to pursue an actually serious relationship. But they had different dreams and hobbies, their daily schedules were hard to combine and they had an established place within their friend group that was difficult to break from. So even after all that time, after many dates and attempts to bond, Doyoung and Renjun were still kind of awkward around each other.

Their friends had been telling them to just wait and that every couple had issues once in a while, but maybe something else could have been done, they had thought. In the end they had agreed that a change of environment was exactly what they needed to clear their heads and look at their relationship from a different perspective. To experience something new together and entirely their own.

“I wish we could be on a vacation somewhere. At some far away vacation resort, with a beach nearby and cool drinks and just...,” Renjun sighed wistfully, one time as they were walking towards a restaurant for lunch. Summer was in full reign and the weather was unbearable these days.

“We could go to the river and buy something to eat there,” Doyoung said.

“I don’t really have time, remember? Have to be back for a class at two,” Renjun replied.

“Oh, I forgot, sorry... But you just gave me an idea...,” Doyoung said and stopped, “we could actually get out of Seoul. For a weekend maybe, if you have time.”

“Huh, well... and where would we go?” Renjun asked, intrigued.

“My family has a house on the east coast, near Ulchin, and it´s just perfect for days like these,” Doyoung spoke with enthusiasm and put a hand of Renjun´s shoulder, stepping closer, “it´s never this hot near the sea and we can just do nothing and walk around. What do you think?”

They arrived after a few hours of summer-themes songs in the car Doyoung had borrowed from Johnny. It was a small house in a small town or possibly a large village, it was painted white, had colourful potted flowers beneath the windows, and looked as peaceful, down-to-earth and vacation-like as it possibly could while not being in Italy, Greece or similar place. It used to be Doyoung grandmother´s house and now it was owned by his aunt and their family sometimes spend time there in the spring or summer. Luckily, nobody had protested when Doyoung had announced he would be taking it for the weekend and if anybody disturbed him they would never be found even with a specially trained police dog.

The fresh breeze that came from the sea was a pleasant change from the stuffy air of the metropolis. And the house itself was rather cool despite having no air-conditioning. There were only a few rooms and the bedroom they would share was the one that belonged to Doyoung and his brother. It was small and cosy and had a few personal items that they had left there, like the tickets on the notice board, collected shells and pebbles and some books on the shelves.

“Oh, there´s even some clothes here,” Doyoung said when he opened the wardrobe. Renjun chuckled.

“Are we throwing a dress-up party?” He gently touched one of the shirts that had undoubtedly seen better days. It was exciting to visit this place and be here alone with Doyoung and as a result find out more about him and his past.

“Wear it if you want...,” Doyoung said. The thought of Renjun, his boyfriend now, wearing his clothes made him feel all nice on the inside.

“Smells a bit mouldy,” Renjun retorted. Doyoung was shocked at the blunt reaction and stayed with a shocked expression on his face for a moment until both finally laughed at the joke.

They proceeded to open all the windows, put on a different playlist and unpack their stuff, to feel more at home. Now they were free of their friends’ prying eyes and falsely educated comments about relationships and free of their daily habits. Being here really felt like starting with a clean slate. Without their estranged and awkward history. The atmosphere of the little cosy coastal town helped a lot. During their walk outside they meandered through the narrow streets and enjoyed the fresh vegetation and soon arrived at the beach. There were people around sunbathing, swimming and playing on the sand. Renjun and Doyoung took off their shoes and continued their walk along the edge of the sea, avoiding the waves, chasing them, and simply feeling good in each other´s company. They talked and this time, the silences were not awkward, more peaceful.

“You´re a good cook, right?” Renjun asked when they got back, as they were about to make dinner.

“I think I´m rather good,” Doyoung replied, opening the drawer with knives, “what about you?”

“I can cook some dishes,” Renjun answered, shrugging, “but it´s more first aid than a five-star hotel quality.” They both laughed and began gathering the pots and utensils.

“So you could just cook everything,” Renjun said, relaxing against the counter. He loved to tease his new boyfriend. He couldn’t help it. He felt so much more at ease now and looking at Doyoung and knowing he felt the same made him even happier.

“Then it´s gonna be just my dinner,” Doyoung replied, gathering the vegetables and moving them as far way from Renjun as possible. He loved to tease his as well. “You still have that granola bar, right?”

“Yeah, I´m gonna eat it on the train home, departing in half an hour,” he replied without missing a beat and headed towards the door.

“What?! Renjun, where are-,“ Doyoung exclaimed and was about to pursuit him, but Renjun retuned to the kitchen, laughing silently. Somehow a part of their dynamic was pretending to insult each other or to be annoyed and it has been always received well. The conversation either reduced tension between them or created the good kind of tension. Although, after a while of joking around Doyoung got a little impatient and insisted they finally begin cooking.

“I want to do a good job,” he spoke, “this is our first vacation and the food has to be really great.”

“It´s nice cooking together, right?” Renjun asked.

“Yeah, I like it.” Doyoung could sense they were growing closer and felt really happy. He would like for them to understand each other, know little details and enjoy mundane activities, like cooking.

“I like it so much doing regular stuff like this,” Renjun said, gesturing between them with a knife, “I´m glad you took me here.”

“I´m glad you agreed. It´s kind of far from Seoul,” Doyoung said. They started humming to the song that played from the speakers on the dining table and went on preparing the food, realising they indeed worked well as a team.

As night approached, Donghyuck started to annoy them with text messages about their “lover´s cottage by the sea”. They took revenge on him by sending him disgusting pictures from his ancient account that Renjun had stored in case of emergencies. Later, they settled on Renjun´s bed, leaning against the wall and against each other, watching a new, totally legally downloaded, drama on Doyoung´s laptop. And it was an hour after midnight that they kissed goodnight and Doyoung got back to his own bed.

Renjun´s mind didn’t want to sleep. After such a great day with Doyoung, he couldn’t help but think about their relationship. When they made out he really wished they would do more, but back home he had felt kind of awkward and would back out. Here, it was so different. The two beds were a metre away and could be easily pushed together, but Renjun thought it was even easier to simply cross the space and share one bed tonight. Doyoung´s eyes were closed, and he was reliving the memories of the past day when Renjun suddenly joined him. Earlier, Doyoung had wanted to make a move, but had decided against it because they had originally agreed to take it slow. He was glad Renjun made the first move now. He could sense that things between have started to evolve into a deeper relationship. A weekend at the summer house was a welcome break for both. Like a surge of new energy. A chance to focus on each other and let their relationship go wherever it would.

Morning was bright because the curtains were a white translucent mesh. The noise that woke them up was Ko Ko Bop, Renjun´s seasonal ringtone, but they didn’t like it. Doyoung was still in Renjun´s arms, but didn’t last there long as they simultaneously reached for the phone. And nearly fell off the bed.

“Donghyuck, I will personally eviscerate you,” Renjun spat out. Loud laughing could be heard on the other side of the call. Renjun held the phone between Doyoung and himself so they could threaten him together.

“I will strangle you with the guitar strings,” Doyoung growled, “first I will force you to watch how I murder your guitar and-,” he looked outraged, “the bastard hung up!” Renjun put the phone to his ear to check.

“Son of a...,” he mumbled, “he´s dead meat. Really? At six in the morning?” He yawned and flopped down onto the pillow. After the night Doyoung´s hair was a mess of strands sticking upwards and in odd directions. He ran a hand through his hair couple of times and lay down next to Renjun and pulled him close.

“Mine hair´s a disaster as well, right?” Renjun asked. He had it bleached and dyed again about a week ago and it had to be messy.

“No, it´s nice,” Doyoung said. They smiled at each other.

“I could believe your lies...,” Renjun said, “you have a talent...” They soon drifted off to sleep despite the bright light streaming into the room.

Their lazy vacation proceeded over the Saturday and Sunday. They ate at the rusty table in the little garden behind the house or in the living room after finding some candles in the pantry. They decided to explore the town and the area before lunch. Unsurprisingly, they headed towards the beach and just walked around, holding hands and talking. About their families, school, work, the past, the future plans and whatever and got to know each other a lot better. Renjun insisted aliens were visiting the Earth. Doyoung professed his love for salak, an Indonesian fruit. They plotted revenge on Donghyuck and a few of their friends already pledge to take part. They compared their schedules and made a fix plan for some dates. They pushed their beds together. All in all, everything seemed to click and they felt more comfortable around each other than ever before. This shared time was what they had wanted to achieve in Seoul, but for some reason couldn’t. Breathing was easier and not just thanks to the fresh air that came from the sea.

“We have to come back here sometime,” Doyoung said after locking the door, smiling at the house and then at Renjun.

“That is a must,” Renjun replied, smiling back confidently.


End file.
